


What Words may Weave

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Limericks, Poetry, Rhyme, free form, tanka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: A collection of various poems I have written





	1. Tattletale [Limerick]

Just wait until I go tell dad,  
then he surely won't be so glad.  
So stop on the double  
or you'll be in trouble  
and then you will wish that you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write a limerick after seeing an episode of PBS The Electric Company that featured the poem type.


	2. Watery Moods [free form]

Flat, calm, quiet and cool,  
serene and glistening reflections in a pool  
Dangerous rushing and flashing like broken mirrors,  
salty ocean waters and clear flowing rivers.


	3. Water Water Everywhere [free form]

Water, it is everywhere anywhere.  
From a simple little pond,  
to vast oceans covering Earth.  
Blue, green, grey and white,  
colours of the water described.  
Precious for all of life,  
yet deadly in large amounts.  
Calm, quite little raindrops fall,  
loud, rushing rivers and waterfalls.  
In solid, liquid or air,  
Water, it is everywhere, anywhere.


	4. Algebra Problems [Limerick]

There once was an algebra student  
who was not very prudent,  
for on several occasions  
they couldn't solve equations,  
making progress with little movenet


	5. Black Cat [Tanka]

Feared as unlucky  
avoided for its colour,  
the black cat walks on.  
Misleading superstitions,   
leaving this creature alone.


	6. Error 404 [Haiku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku inspired by and a "sequel" to iventuredfromminecraft's tumblr post

iventuredfromminecraft's:

_Error 404:_  
Your haiku could not be found  
try again later 

my sequel:

I'm again later,  
and I have found your haiku.  
This is it, enjoy.


	7. Senpai! [Haiku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the anime "Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun"

Notice me senpai  
I don't want your autograph  
hontouni suki 

(really love)


	8. Meme Time [Haiku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a couple of silly haikus

know I am never  
gonna give you up never  
gonna let you down

I really love memes  
refuse to apologize  
L O L O L


	9. Laze [Haiku]

Laying in my bed  
Oh to rise or not to rise  
this is my struggle


End file.
